


Cool down, brother

by Readingfanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rutting, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sharing a Shower, washing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: After a hunt Dean and Sam needs to regroup. They end up in one room, with one bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to start, the second one is a bit longer.

Dean woke up because it was too hot. The covers were pulled up to his chin but that wasn't the reason he was warm. He blinked his eyes, hearing the rain coming down on the window and the wind howling. He shifted his body in the bed and it finally click.  
  
Sam was wrapped around him like a big, heavy, warm octopus. His arm was flunk over deans waist and his naked chest pressed against Dean back. Sam's legs were tangled around Dean's and Dean's heart stopped when he felt the movement at his ass.  
  
Sam was babbling in his sleep, rutting against Dean with his, as far as Dean could feel, massive erection and Dean had to suppress a moan.  
  
When they arrived at the motel, it only had one room felt, they'd been exhausted by the hunt that had lasted two weeks and they didn't care at the time. Right now Dean cursed himself for not thinking this through.  
  
The bed had been big enough for the both of them and after a shower and a whole lot if food they'd called it a night, each taking a side of the bed. The storm had just started then, thunder sounding in the distance, a streak of light illuminating their crappy room.  
  
Sam was rutting faster against him, Dean heard some words falling from Sam's lips and he had trouble not pushing back to the warm body behind him. It wasn't right. They were brothers, Sam was just dreaming and didn't realize he was even doing it. It would be wrong to take advantage.  
  
'Dean'  
  
Sam's voice was a whisper, a plea, a promise for so much more and Dean bit his lip, desperate to keep the growl inside himself. He tried to create some distance, just a fraction but Sam's arm tightened around him, keeping him in place.  
  
'Dean'  
  
Damnit, Sam's voice was killing him, breaking his resolve slowly. He pushed back once, feeling Sam's dick against his clad ass. Sam's hand went to his groin, inch by inch, and Dean couldn't stop him. He was desperate for his brothers touch. His cock felt on fire, ready to explode. He moaned when Sam's hand went into his pants, grabbing his length and started stroking it fast and hard. It had been a while since he'd seen some action and Dean already felt like coming.  
  
'Oh Dean. So good. So big'. Sam said breathlessly, grabbing Dean's dick harder and pumping faster. It felt good, it felt wrong, it felt perfect and Dean was going to hell for sure.

 

He came in Sam's hand, biting his lip hard to keep the noises in. Sam's hand held him till the last drop was spilled, feeling Sam rutting harder and faster against him, grunting and cursing. It was perfect, it was wrong.

 

Dean held his breath when Sam came, feeling Sam grabbing him tighter, biting his neck, probably leaving a bruise.

 

Sam's breathing slowed down, the air hitting Dean's neck, chilling the spot where the bite was. Dean shut his eyes, afraid to move, to make a sound. His cum was already drying but he couldn't get out of bed, he just couldn't. Getting out off bed to clean up would make this all real.

 

_Did he really get wanked by his brother?_

 

Sam's hand let go of his now soft dick, going up to rest on Dean's stomach, his thumb stroking skin, trying to be soothing.

 

Dean felt the kiss Sam left on his shoulder blade, he heard Sam's breathing go down, till he finally fell into a deep sleep.

Dean stayed awake long after that, listening to Sam's breathing, feeling the weight of Sam's hand touching him. It felt normal. It felt all wrong.

 

He drifted off to sleep in the lonely hours of the night, remembering the way Sam had said his name in the dark.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean woke up, feeling alone and cold and he couldn't figure out why. Then the events of the night before hit him and his heart dropped to his stomach.

 

He couldn't face Sam, why had he done that? Why hadn't he stopped him? Sam probably didn't even remember, it had just been a sex dream and Dean should have woken him up. Why hadn't he?

 

He rolled unto his back, running a hand over his face before he sat up in bed. This was a disaster, he was a freak. Sam could never find out, he'd hate him. It was all a mistake, a one time thing, they could forget and move on.

 

“Forget what?” Dean startled at Sam's voice. He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud. Sam just had gotten out of the bathroom, a towel hanging low over his hips and Dean had to swallow a lump in his throat. He didn't know where to look. Memories of the night before came back, Sam's breath against his skin, Sam's hand on his dick, Sam whispering his name while he came. His dick came back to life and Dean inwardly cursed himself. He shifted in the bed, grabbing the sheets to try and hide his awakening cock. This was hell.

 

“Dean?”

 

Sam got closer to the bed and Dean panicked. He jumped out of bed, nearly falling because of the sheets wrapping around his feet, he turned his back to his brother, his erection still there and almost sprinted to the bathroom.

 

“Nothing Sam, gonna go grab a shower, see you in a bit.”

 

With that he closed the door with a loud bang, he flinched at the sound. This was unbearable. Sam looked so gorgeous, freshly showered and smelling so nice. Dean pictured his brother's firm chest, his pecks and abs. The ripped stomach that he wanted to lick so badly.

 

“Damnit!”

 

He punched his hand to the wall, not even feeling the sting. He sighed, turning to the shower and letting the water run. He step out of his pants, pushing it to the side and stepped inside. He let out a noise of pure bless as he warm water ran down his body. He rested his head against the tiled wall, thoughts, memories and idea's running inside his head. He felt overwhelmed and scared, angry and frightened and he didn't know what to do.

 

He'd always felt a pull to his brother, a deep feeling inside his gut that meant so much more then just brotherly love. There had been moments, they only lasted a second but in those moments Dean was sure Sam felt that pull too. Dean was sure Sam knew what he felt for him. He'd never acted on it, never thought too much about it cause it was just wrong. It just wasn't done and it would only mean disaster. Sam would never talk to him again, would look at it him with fear and disgust. He couldn't risk that, couldn't risk Sam walking out of his life. He needed him.

 

He felt tears sting his eyes and for once he allowed them to fall. They ran down his cheeks, disappearing in the drain with the rest of the water. Maybe the water could take away all these feelings? All this doubt and pain?

 

The hand on his shoulder made his heart run cold. He hadn't heard Sam coming in, the noise of the water and his own frantic thoughts making him less alert.

 

“Dean.” Sam's voice called out, he was right near his ear. Sam pressing his weight against him, caging him in. His tears were still falling, even now he couldn't make them stop.

 

“It's all right Dean. Shhhh.” Sam grabbed the sponge, lapping it up with soap and started rubbing over Dean's back. Soothing, gentle circles, going right to left, towards his shoulders, down his arms.

 

Dean stood still, taking deep breaths, trying to stop the tears from coming, leaning in despite himself to Sam's gentle touch.

 

Sam's hands went up his arms again to his neck, then down to his back. They stopped just above his ass and Dean tensed.

 

“Trust me Dean.” Sam's voice was next to his ear, he felt Sam's breath on it and he shivered just slightly. Sam's hand went over his ass, rubbing the ass cheeks. Before Dean could say something Sam's hands were gone, going down to his legs.

 

Sam was kneeling now, taking the time to wash the back of his legs, up and down, up and down, switching to the other leg and doing the same.

 

Sam got up again, placing his other hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing it.

 

“Turn around.” Sam pulled at his shoulder gently and Dean obeyed. He kept his head down, couldn't look into Sam's face, not yet. He saw Sam's big hand going over his chest, leaving behind a trail of soap. The sponge went to his shoulder, going down his arms again, under his armpit and sliding down his side. hHe flinched a little cause it tickled, he saw more then heard Sam's chuckle.

 

After Sam did the other side he kneeled again. Looking up, trying to catch Dean's eyes. Dean's face flushed, seeing Sam kneel before him was short circuiting his brain. His dick twitch and Sam grinned.

 

“Sam don't.” he chocked it out, reaching for Sam's hands but Sam was faster. The sponge went over his groin, grabbed his cock and he moaned.

 

Sam let go of him then, washing the rest of his lower body, one leg at a time. Dean's cock was still erect, waiting for a touch, for attention.

 

Sam took the showerhead and rinsed of the soap from Dean's body. Dean stared at the water running down the drain. He felt better, he felt worse.

 

They needed to talk about this, whatever **this** was. It wasn't normal, it wasn't what brother's did. Washing each other in the shower, having a boner cause your brother was just looking at you.

 

Dean looked up at Sam again, seeing Sam look at his dick. He reached out for Sam's hand, grabbing it.

 

“We can't do this, Sammy.” The nickname fell from his lips with ease. There had been a time Sam had hated it, a time Dean didn't have to right to use it anymore. Now Sam looked at him with love and lust. He grabbed Dean's hand tighter, stepped closer, letting his head rest on Dean's shoulder.

 

“I love you Dean.”

 

Dean sighed, reached for the handle and shut down the water, silence fell over them. They stood there for far too long, listening to each other breath, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Dean smelled the shampoo in Sam's hair.

 

They finally got out of the shower, drying each other off. Sam took Dean's hand and let him to the bed room again. He pushed him down,straddled his legs and leaned forward to kiss him. Their tongues met and they both moaned. Dean's dick was hard again, pressed against Sam's, they rocked against each other, creating more friction, more heat. It was perfect. Dean looked up, watching Sam sit on top of him, his eyes hooded, getting lost in the moment. He reached out his hand and traced it along Sam's chest. Pinching Sam's nipple, licking his lips as the buds stood out because of it.

 

Sam moaned louder, pushing harder down Dean's groin. Dean's hands went to Sam's ass, squeezing it, leaving bruises with his nails digging into the soft skin.

 

“Oh Dean.”

 

Sam bend down to kiss Dean again, tasting each other, it made Dean see stars. Sam's hand wrapped around both their dicks and started stroking. Dean growled, it felt so good, drops of pre come easing the way. The sounds of Sam's hand working their dicks, Sam's labored breath, his own moans.

 

He bit his lip, grunting and panting and pushing up into Sam's hand. He felt the heat in his stomach unfurl, it wouldn't be long now. He couldn't keep it in.

 

“Sam, I.”

 

He squeezed Sam's ass harder as he came, strings of semen slicking up Sam's movements, some of it landing on his stomach. He opened his eyes, watching Sam's face and he felt breathless. He was beautiful, lost in the moment, searching for pleasure, for release.

 

“Come for me Sammy. Let me see you.”

 

With a strangled cry Sam came, semen landing on Dean's stomach, mixing with his own. It was beautiful, a masterpiece. His hands ran up and down Sam's back, waiting till he got back to earth. The flush on Sam's face was adorable, the sweat formed on his forehead, his eyes still closed shut. Dean's heart puffed out and he smiled. Sam let go of their softening dicks, landing next to him on the bed.

 

Dean brushed Sam's hair out of his eyes, cradling Sam's face into his hand. He was waiting for the guilt to set in, the shame but it didn't come.

 

Sam opened his eyes, sparkling and beautiful, full of love for Dean. Dean leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Sam's lips.

 

He got up but Sam kept him in place. “Don't go.” It was a whisper, Dean heard a trace of fear in it, uncertainty.

 

“Just getting something to clean us up. I'm not going.” Dean went to the bathroom, finding a towel and came back into the room. He cleaned up himself and then took care of Sam. He found a bottle of water and handed it to Sam.

 

“Always taking care of me.” Sam smiled, taking a few sips and handed the bottle back. He watched Dean take a big gulp, watched the water run down his throat. Traveled his eyes down to Dean's chest and further.

 

“Sam.”

 

Sam looked up, a faint blush on his face. He sat up, patted the bed for Dean to come sit next to him.

 

“Can't help it Dean, you're beautiful.”

 

Now it was Dean's turn to blush. He grabbed Sam's hand, placed it on his thigh and looked at his brother.

 

“You know this isn't. We shouldn't be.” He faltered, a frown on his face. He'd never been good with words. He looked at Sam, trying to make Sam understand with just a look.

 

“It doesn't matter Dean, we love each other. I love you. What could be wrong with that?” Defiance in Sam's voice. He squeezed his hand, planted a kiss on Sam's shoulder.

 

“It's complicated Sam. The world won't understand.”

 

“So what? We're all we have left Dean, no other family. The world doesn't know us, doesn't care. It's nobody's business but ours. Don't you? ”

 

“Sam.” Dean hated the crack in Sam's voice, hated that he doubted him and his feelings. He'd give up his own life for Sam, had done so many times already.

 

“Sam. I love you. Of course I do. I just didn't think you'd.”

 

 _Love me back._ Dean swallowed something bitter down. Sam understood then unsaid words, wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and pressed him close, breathed in his scent .

 

“ I realized I loved you when I saw you kissing that girl, what's her name, Nancy? I saw that and it just clicked. From then on I knew I wanted to be the one to kiss. I wanted to be wrapped around you, sleep next to you, wake up beside you every day.”

 

“Nancy... You mean Nancy Gilbert? But I was.”

 

“14. Yeah, I know.”

 

Sam smiled, an edge of sadness to his voice.

 

“Oh Sammy.” Dean kisses Sam again, tracing the soft lips with the tip of his tongue. He found Sam's hand and held it, deepening the kiss. Sam let out a soft sound and it went straight do Dean's cock.

 

“You never told me.” Dean said after breaking apart, a bit lost for breath. Every time they kissed it felt intense, pure, raw. He never wanted the feeling to end, never wanted to see that glint of lust and love in Sam's eyes go away.

 

“C'mon Dean, we were kids. I was scared and confused as hell. Having all these mixed feelings I barely understood. I couldn't talk to you, to anyone. Dad would have beaten the crap out of me. It was just easier ignoring it, digging it down deep inside me. Being grateful I had you in my life everyday.”

 

Sam's eyes filled with tears, Dean reached out, catching them with his fingers before they fell.

 

“It's alright Sammy, we're here now. We can make this work. You're right, it's nobodies business but ours.” Dean pressed his forehead to Sam's, rubbing his noise against his brother, kissing the tip before leaning back.

 

“I love you Sammy. Never forget that.”

 

“Love you too Dean.”

 

“Now, I'm starving. What do you want for breakfast.”

 

Dean smiled, going off the bed and putting on some clothes. They could make this work, it was worth fighting for. He was damned if he'd let anything come between them again. It didn't make sense, and for some it was wrong but Dean knew this was right. This was meant to be and he'd do his absolute best to make this last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like cute ( and hopefully sexy) Dean and Sam and I have a soft spot for Sam taking care of Dean.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is just something I made up. Though I did have the song 'Cool Down' from Lady Linn in mind.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
